Double Agent
by SarcasticKitten
Summary: When Mr.Davenport finds a way to infiltrate an evil spy corporation, he picks Chase to go undercover. What good will come out of this mission? Will Chase find his special someone? Will he be able to make it out unscathed? ChasexOC
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peoples! This is my first fanfic hope you like it! Reviews, suggestions, and tips are greatly appreciated. Sorry if my grammar or something is wrong.**

**Enjoy! Ohh yeah and I should mention this takes place in the 3rd series.**

** - SarcasticKitten**

**Chapter 1**

**Chase's POV**

"Adam, Bree, Chase, wake up!"yelled Donald, while pounding his fist on our capsules.

I slowly opened my eyes to an overjoyed . "I cracked it! I cracked it!," he cried. "You cracked what?! And why are you so happy about it!"said an annoyed Bree. "He probably found out why he's so short," said Adam. We all got out of our capsules and stood around the lab waiting for our explanation. "Well?" Bree said, "Why are we up? I need my beauty sleep people!" "Sorry sunshine, but nothing will help that train wreck," said our smart home system. Bree picked up something sharp from Leo's mission specialist desk and started charging towards Eddie. Adam intercepted her and she screamed, "Let me at him! Let me at HIM!". "As much as we would all like that, I can't let you," replied Adam. Me and Mr.D both nodded.

"Anyway, let me show you why I woke you up," said Donald.

"Well?" we said in unison. He stalked over to the cyber desk (assuming they had one. I'm not sure if they do in there new lab) and pulled up a page about teenage spies.

"Wow teenage spies!" I said in a sarcastic fashion, "So what?"

"So what! So what!" yelled Donald and I could tell I said something wrong.

"I've been trying to find out anything about these guys for years! Now I finally found a way into there system!" said Donald while jumping up into the air happily.

"What do you want us to do about it?" asked Bree.

"Oo! Oo! I know. He wants us to become spies!" said Adam while clinging to the walls.

"Adam, I'm pretty sure we're not becoming spies," I scoffed

"Actually, Adam's not wrong." said Donald, "but not all of you are going undercover."

"What? We always do missions together why not this one?" Bree questioned.

"It would raise to much suspicion," said Donald.

"So who is going?" I asked.

"You," replied Donald.


	2. 2 Why me?

**Hello peoples hope you enjoy this chapter! Um.. I noticed something while reviewing the chapter. Where I typed Mr.D would not appear even when I edited it so sorry! Even know so I'm just going to abbreviate his name to Mr.D. Onto the Chapter!**

** -SarcasticKitten**

**Chase's POV**

It was like a bomb had been dropped and everybody was silent. Then as soon as the silence started it stopped and Mr.D was bombarded with questions.

"Why does Chase get to go?" asked Bree.

"I wanna be a spy!" Adam whined, "No fair!"

I, well I just stood there frozen not knowing what I should do next. I carried myself to the cyber desk and sat there waiting for Adam and Bree to be done. It took a while but finally Donald asked,"Are you done yet?"

"No!" "Yeah," said Adam and Bree overlapping each other.

"I still don't think that it is fair that Chase gets to go and we don't," Bree said.

"Look, I think all of you are prepared and well equipped for this mission," answered Mr.D.

"Then why am I going?" I asked.

"Well, you've already shown that you are a good double agent when you double-crossed my brother," Mr.D replied** (Double double).**

"Why can't we just all go though?" I asked.

"Too much suspicion if you all enter at the same time and hang out with each other. I mean I'd get a little suspicious," said Mr.D.

"So Chase gets a super cool mission all to himself?" Adam asked.

"No no, you guys are in the mission too but Chase will get information from the inside whereas you guys will gather evidence from the outside," Mr.D responded.

"So, basically we aren't doing anything," said Bree.

"No, you will have other things to do as the mission pans out, but for now that is all," said Mr.D, "All I need is for Chase to accept his role because if not we can send in Bree or Adam."

"I... I...," I stuttered. The looks that Adam and Bree were giving me made me feel really really guilty. But..

"I accept," I said with the confidence I wish I had. Luckily, Bree and Adam smiled like they were ok with my decision, so I gave a sigh of relief. It was to soon because as soon as Mr.D left the lab they both came charging at me with fire in their eyes. Then I saw hope as Leo stepped into the lab eating what looked to be chex mix.

So I yelled, "Leo! save me!"

Leo looked up startled and yelled, "Woah! People people calm down and tell me the problem doctor Dooley is here to help."

"Leo, I didn't know you were a doctor," said Adam dumbfounded.

Bree just smacked him and said, "Chase said he'd go be double agent in an evil spy facility without us."

"First of all you just defined bionic people problems perfectly and second of all Chase I don't know how to help, you got yourself dug in pretty deep," Leo said shrugging his shoulders.

"What kind of doctor are you!" I cried as I was being chased around the lab. **(Chase is getting chased. hehe)**

"Fine I'll help," replied Leo, "Bree stop chasing him and Adam, put him down!" Thankfully, they listened to Leo.

"Look guys, you'll all have missions where you can go undercover but for now it's my time to shine." I said, "Now I'll finally get some of the credit that I deserve." With that I walked out of the lab.

**Guys if you have any suggestions for the next chapter I'd love to here them and if any words are missing I'm sorry but there is something wrong with my computer and some words aren't showing up when I save it. **

** -SarcasticKitten**


	3. OC Fillout

**Hey pe****oples! SarcasticKitten here. I'm going to need some OCs for the spy facility, so if you can fill this out and submit an OC to me that would be great!**

** -SarcasticKitten**

OC Fillout

Name:

Good or Evil:

Boy or Girl:

Hobbies:

Personality:

Hair color/length:

Eye color:

Skin tone:

Fashion (what they wear):

Age:

Anything else you want to add that I didn't list:

**I might tweak you OC just a little bit! Please send one in!**

** -SarcasticKitten**


	4. Mission Ready

**Hey peoples! I'm going to try to make chapters longer. Hope you enjoy!**

** -SarcasticKitten**

**Chase's POV**

As I was packing some of my clothes in a bag, due to my bionic hearing, I heard the faint speaks of people tiptoeing towards the lab door. I grabbed a pen from a desk and stalked towards the door ready to attack the intruders. I yelled in defiance and the intruders yelled in surprise.

"Chase! Calm down, it's just us," said Leo. Then asked suspiciously, "What were you going to do with a pen?"

"Sorry," I replied.

"We wanted to apologize. You were right," Bree said shamefully.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"We should have been happy that you got a solo mission," said Bree.

"I'm so sorry little brother!" Adam cried and walked over to me giving me a bone crushing hug, lifting me high in the air.

"Adam!" I squeaked, "I can't breath!"

"Oh yeah sorry, sometimes I forget how little you are," said Adam.

"It's ok guys, I would be jealous too," I said, "I just got a little mad."

"I think this calls for a group hug!" Adam singsonged.

"NO!" we all cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~time change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **(If someone knows how to do this better please tell me)**

We were all sitting around the lab waiting for Mr.D to get back and tell us more about the mission. About ten throws in of bionic brother toss, Mr.D saved me by entering the lab.

"Adam, why did you just throw Chase across the room?" Mr.D questioned.

"Not because we were playing bionic brother toss, duh," Adam replied. Then he leaned in closer to us and said, "Saved it." In a hushed tone.

"Anyway, I came down here to brief Chase on his mission," said Mr.D obviously confused about what had just happened.

"Haha, briefs," Leo said quietly.

"Ok then, now that you've got all your laughs out here's how you'll get into the spy facility," Mr.D said. He brought up an old dusty warehouse looking thing on his cyber desk waiting for more of an explanation.

"Well that was kind of a let down," said Adam.

"Adam don't be silly that is not what the facility actually looks," Mr.D said while shaking his head.

"Well Big D, that's kind of what it looks like," said our Mission Specialist.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't our mission specialist be telling us what we are going to be doing?" I asked.

"Yeah Big D, you trying to steal my job?" Leo asked suspiciously.

"Here Leo, read what's on my tablet," Mr.D said like a child caught stealing candy.

"Mhmm that's what I thought," Leo said as if he was enforcing the law.

"Let's take a looksy here, mhmm ok gottcha," Leo said.

"Just read it already!" Bree yelled.

"Fine fine, well it seems there's a cloaking device around the whole area." Leo informed, "The place is actually pretty high tech."

"Ok now how am I going to get in?" I questioned.

"Ooo! This is where it gets exciting there's this whole initiation thing and.." Mr.D was explaining while Leo was burning holes in the back of his head. Mr.D noticed and said, "Oops sorry Leo, you may go on."

"This is where it gets exciting there is a whole initiation process that Chase will have to go through," Leo informed, "So just to be safe Chase you will be training a lot harder for the next week until you are mission ready."** (Dun Dun Dun sorry I thought it was needed in there)**

For the next week I trained almost all day or until I couldn't take it anymore and had to take a break. Sometime in there I think I may have fainted. Oopsies. I was training with Adam and Bree with Leo watching.

"Man Chase, you are really taking this training thing really seriously," Bree observed.

"I can't afford to not get accepted into the spy facility, if I fail the whole mission will fail and I can't let that happen," I replied breathlessly.

"Lets take a break Chase," Adam whined, "I wanna play bionic brother toss!"

"As appealing as that sounds, I need to train," I replied, "come on spar with me."

Adam nodded and stepped up to fight me. In a few seconds I had him flipped on the ground and out of breath.

"Woah!," Leo said completely shocked.

"You know what I think this whole training all day thing is working," I said smiling.

"You think?" Adam said sarcastically.

"Chase, I think you're finally mission ready!" Leo said happily, "let me go tell Davenport."

Leo went upstairs to go find Davenport and in a few minutes I heard the lab doors open with Leo and Davenport on the other side.

"So Chase show me what you got," Davenport said.

After a few minutes of sparring and doing missions in the simulator Davenport smiled. Yes! He thought I was ready!

"Chase I believe you are good to go," Davenport said.

"Yes!" I said while doing a victory dance.

"Chase, you are a horrible dancer," Leo observed,"you know that right?"

"Shut up!," I said,"don't ruin my happy moment." Then continued dancing.

Finally it was time to go to bed. I stepped in my capsule and thought about how awesome tomorrow will be. Slowly I drifted off to sleep.

_ I heard a loud crashing noise and turned to the source. It was coming from a door to my right. I looked through the crack in the doorway to see what looked two men  
_

_fighting. One oddly looked like a young Davenport. I listened in on the conversation for a little and was disturbed at what I had heard. "Donald! That explosion killed_

_my son __and it's all your fault!" said the mystery man. "Me!" Donald exclaimed, "How is it my fault?!" "I...I...," he stuttered. "Because you weren't responsible for your  
_

_son and let him play in the lab?" Donald question, "that explosion almost killed Adam, Bree, and Chase." "Yes, you and your little science experiments," the mystery _

_man said angrily,"you got them out first and made sure they were safe and sound but you didn't get my little boy out." Then one single tear slid down his face which  
_

_he rubbed away quickly. "I did try but it was too late!," Davenport said,"he was at the center of the explosion for crying out loud!" "You could have tried harder but you_

_gave up on him and made sure those experiments got out safely!," said the man who was shouting now. Then a beautiful little girl with waist-length black hair and  
_

_crystal clear blue eyes came running into the room saying,"Daddy! Daddy, I had a nightmare can you come tell me a story?" The man looked down and his cold hard  
_

_eyes softened and he replied with,"Yes dear, I'll be there in a second." He picked up the crying little girl and looked at Davenport and said,"This is not over." "Oh but I  
think it is, __Davenport said menacingly. The Mystery man just glared and carried the girl out of the room._

**This took a little bit more time then the other two but it is longer so I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please comment, review, and eat cereal! -SarcasticKitten**


	5. Author's Note!

**Hey guys! I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm a bit stuck on what to write but I promise that the next chapter should be out soon sometime this month. I think.**

**-SarcasticKitten**


	6. Going Undercover

**Hey peoples! It is time for another chapter which I hope you enjoy. Who had an awesome Easter? And for anyone who had a birthday, Happy Belated Birthday! WOot! WOot!**

**Chase's POV**

I had been awake for hours full of nervous energy which was waiting to explode. I was deep in thought when I heard the lab doors open. I jumped and tripped on my own feet which led to me falling face first into the floor. "Smooth moves Chase," said Leo.

"Leo!" I said, "you scared the heck out of me!"

"Obviously...," he replied but quickly shut up once he saw the death glare I was giving him.

"Anyway...," he said to start conversation.

"Yeah, sooo...," I replied. His conversation starter obviously didn't work very well. _Obviously._

"So you think you're ready for this mission?" Leo asked.

"Yeah but I'm still totally clueless!," I complained, "Davenport barely told us anything!"

"You noticed that too?" Leo asked, "do you think he's hiding something?"

"We should probably stay out of it. It's none of our business," I replied.

"Goody two-shoes," Leo complained.

"You know even though I'm not as strong as Adam I can still beat the crap out of you right?" I asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, yeah I'm going to go get big D to come prep you for your mission," Leo said while walking out of the lab.

I sighed. Was I ready for this? What if I failed? '_Stop it Chase!' _I mentally scolded myself. I can do this. I've trained way to hard and way to long for things to go south. Like. They. Always. Do.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time change~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was sitting on the cyber desk waiting for Davenport to come down and help me get on my way to the facility.

"CHASE! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" Bree scolded. I immediately was shaken out of my thoughts. Ugh... Bree was telling me about her boy problems. Again! When is she going to realize that I don't care! When is Davenport going to get here? I sighed and looked down at my watch.

"Do you even care?" Bree asked.

"For the last time. No! I don't!" I replied.

Then the lab doors opened revealing Davenport, Leo and Adam. Finally! Freedom! I've never been so happy in my life! Scratch that. Yes, I probably have.

"Good! Everyone is here," Davenport said cheerfully. Davenport handed me a huge folder labeled **TOP SECRET **and I asked suspiciously, "What is this?"

"That is the folder full of the mission information," Davenport said while giving me a '_duh' _look which Leo seemed to follow and give me a _'duh' _look too.

I shot him a death glare and said, "Couldn't be anymore subtle?"

"Party pooper," Leo shot out.

"Open it Chase! I wonder what's inside!" Adam said happily like a 3-year-old. I mentally face-palmed and opened up the folder and there I saw pages upon pages of mission information.

"Woah! This is a lot of info!" I said surprised.

"Obviously," Davenport said with superiority, "you can read it on the flight there."

~~~~~~time change~~~~~~~~~

_*In the private jet*_

I've read the folder over two times over by now. It was actually quite interesting and scary... heh yeah. It was very quiet, Leo wasn't here so that was probably the reason, so I decided to strike up some conversation. "Davenport?" I called.

"Yes Chase?" Davenport asked from the pilot's seat.

"Well, I still don't get how I am going to communicate with you guys," I replied, "without getting caught."

"Well your bionic chip can be turned into a kind of a spy microphone and can be triggered with a few simple key words,"Davenport said, "try saying umm..."

"BANANAS! Say bananas," Adam yelled.

"Adam, no offence but that wood be a horrible idea," Bree said,"he might be getting breakfast and say bananas while we hear useless talking."

"No!" Adam said childishly,"we'd be able to track what he's eating and tell him not to eat all the bad foods therefore we'd be looking out for him."

"Nu uh, Yeah hu," Adam and Bree bickered uselessly.

"**GUYS!," **I yelled and the jet got uncomfortably quiet,"that's totally off topic, how about something generic like _connect to the lab _or _come in lab rats?"__  
_

"Lame!" Adam complained.

"Yes it is!" Davenport yelled,"lame is very good."

"Hey!" I whined like a 4-year-old.

"I like the second one better if that counts for anything," Bree said.

"Ok then I'll use the second one," I replied,"but how do I turn it off?"

"Why Chase?" Bree asked suspiciously,"something you don't want us to here?"

"**WHAT NO!**" I said quickly. I could feel my cheeks heating up higher and higher every second. "Look let's just talk about something else."

"Well Chase, now that you've asked, you just say the same words," Davenport answered,"Oooh! Look we're here." I looked outside and saw that we were hundreds of feet above the ground. I looked out and saw that we were on the roof of a building. "Umm... are you sure we're here?" I asked.

"Yup," Davenport replied,"we have to stay a little bit away since we don't want them to know this whole thing is a charade."

He explained to us that we were about 10 blocks away from the warehouse he showed us from a while back. So Bree super speeded us (Me & Adam) there in a flash. Once we got there I took in my surroundings. We were in a really dark alley way which was ironic since it was 4 o' clock in the afternoon. I finally looked up at the building. It was exactly as I remembered it. It was a three-story tall warehouse, with bashed in windows, and complete with it's creepy aura that it emitted. I shivered. Maybe I couldn't do this. Dang it. I'm second guessing myself again. I mentally slapped myself which, weirdly hurt. I nervously stepped forward but Bree stopped me.

"You can't seriously be thinking about going in alone, are you?" Bree asked.

"You know you can't go in with me,"I replied,"You'd give me away plus you guys are wearing mission suits."

"I know but me and Adam will miss you," Bree said sadly.

"Chase, can I have your tube?" Adam asked.

"Adam?!" Bree hissed while punching Adam in the arm.

"Ow!" he cried.

"You are such a baby!" Bree yelled,"get over it!"

"Anyway, I'll miss you little brother," Adam said sadly.

"I'll miss you guys too," I said quietly.

We all hugged and I quickly ran into the building. As soon as I got in there I looked around. There was no one there! I checked the second floor and still no one! Maybe Davenport got the wrong place. No, he couldn't have. He was so sure! Maybe I did something wrong, maybe they saw Adam and Bree and fled. As soon as I finished that thought I felt a sharp pain in my neck. I quickly put my hand to my neck and pulled out a small sleeping dart. Oh great I thought, here we go. The last thing I remember before I blacked out were two crystal clear blue eyes.

**This was so frustrating to write since it didn't save! *scary monster noises* Anyway hope you like it. If you guys think of any better codes word let me know in the reviews please. WHY! IT WAS SO GOOD! NOW IT'S OKISH!  
**

**-SarcasticKitten**


End file.
